1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an opto-electronic component with two MQW structures of different functions, wherein the layer sequences that form these MQW structures are grown in a single epitaxy process of uniform layers in every layer plane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Different MQW structures with different properties are often required for devices in which two or more opto-electronic components are monolithically integrated. For example, in a laser-modulator combination, such MQW structures, which are referred to as multiple quantum well or multiple potential well structures, are formed by an alternating layer sequence in which a layer functioning at a potential well is arranged between two barrier layers. Usually, both the potential well layers and the barrier layers are formed as to be identical to one another; i.e., the layers all have the same material composition and thickness. In the integration of a plurality of opto-electronic components of different functions on the same chip, it is often necessary to monolithically integrate a plurality of MQW structures that are essentially different from one another.
One possibility of common integration of a modulator with a laser diode, for example, is disclosed in the publication by K. Morito et al, "A Low-Wavelength-Chirp, Low-Drive-Voltage MQW Modulator Integrated DFB Laser For 10 Gb/s Transmission", in Opto-electronics 10, 89-96 (1995). What is referred to as the butt-joint structure recited therein is produced by separately growing the MQW layer sequences for the laser and the modulator in multiple epitaxy processes. This publication also makes a comparison to a layer structure produced with the assistance of selective epitaxy. Such selective epitaxy is that which is employed, for example, in the manufacture of the laser-modulator combination disclosed in the publication of H. Yamazaki et al, "Low Drive Voltage (1.5 V.sub.p.p.) and high power DFB-LD/Modulator integrated light sources by band-gap Energy Controlled Selective MOVPE", in P roc. Of the 21st Eur. Conf. on Opt. Comm. (ECOC '95, Brussels), page 897 through 900 (1995). However, these multiple epitaxy processes, or selective epitaxy processes, are time-consuming and represent possible sources of error. The publication by A. Ramdane et al, "Integrated MQW Laser-Modulator With 36 Ghz Bandwidth And negative Chirp", in Proc. Of the 21st Eur. Conf. on Opt. Comm., pages 893 through 896 (1995), proposed a laser-modulator combination with only one common MQW structure. The manufacture thereof can therefore ensue in only one epitaxy process. However, pursuant to this method, the MQW structure cannot be simultaneously optimized for both of the integrated components.